A Very Gundam Halloween
by Taiyo-chan the Neko Writer
Summary: The Celestial Being crew celebrate Halloween in the streets of Tokyo. Let the chaos ensue and fluff show. Neeehhhh! Yes, I know this is late,sue me. Most possibly a start of a holiday series. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


A Very Gundam Halloween

**(Comes in dressed as a black cat, tail and ears dyed black for occasion)Neeeehhhh! You guys really didn't think that Taiyo-chan wouldn't participate in all this Halloween fun now did you? Well for those who didn't, be prepared! I have noticed that there really isn't many Halloween fics for Gundam 00, so I have decided to lay down a contribution! (Even though Halloween is **_**way over **_**by now**_**.**_**) This is just a little break from my other stories; I will update them later this day (probably). So enjoy this for now! Now onto the disclaimer! (Leaps away to computer)**

**Disclaimer: With sprinkles of fairy dust and a glob of glee! I do not own Gundam 00, boohoo for me! Ghouls a flying and pumpkins doing twists! Halloween is also not on my owner's list! (Uses Cheez the pencil to draw a giant pumpkin) Nya~. Happy Halloween my dearest little pretties. (Jumps onto pumpkin and floats away) Neeeeehhhhh! Whoo-hoo!**

Lockon stared at his reflection in his mirror, grinning. _'This is going to be so much fun.'_ He thought in his head gleefully. You are all probably wondering why Lockon was so happy. Well, I'll give you a little hint.

Hallo. Ween.

Yes Halloween. The day of fun where people young and old gather together and dress up in costumes to scare the living daylights out of each other. And to score in on numerous pounds of candy collected throughout the night. But today is a very special year. This year, the Celestial Being crew was celebrating Halloween.

The cause? Ms. Sumeragi.

Ms. Sumeragi had found out that Halloween was coming close and decided that they needed a well-earned break. Away from all their missions and espionage work. To do so, they would join in on the fun. When she announced her plan to everybody else, there were mixed reactions. Some people were rejoicing at the thought (*cough cough* Lockon *cough* Christina*cough*Lichty*cough), some had no sound reaction (*cough cough*Setsuna*cough*Feldt*cough*Allelujah*cough), while others vehemently went against it (*hack hack* Tieria*hack hack*). But it didn't matter, since it was already decided and there was no changing it. They were all going to have a Halloween party, whether everyone liked it or not. (But just to make sure, she had Ian lock away the Gundams. No flying for any of them.)

Lockon checked himself in the mirror one last time. He was going as a vampire. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a ruffled collar and a small red pendent. Over the shirt was a pure black shirt vest coupled with an also black coat with a high collar and red underlining on the underside. Lockon also wore black dress pants and polished shoes. To finish his look was a pair of white gloves covering his hands. He opened his mouth and checked to see if his fake fangs were in place.

With them in place, Lockon nodded, pleased with the completion. "Alright. I look sharp enough to go out now." He turned away from the mirror and looked around his room. Haro was waiting patiently on his bed. Since he couldn't fit a costume due to his size and shape, Lockon had decided to use a black marker on Haro, drawing on him a Jack o' Lantern face, with eyes, nose and mouth with uneven rows of teeth.

"Come On Haro. It's time to go get the others." The sniper turned vampire said as he picked up his robot companion. "Time to go! Time to go!" Haro chirped, wriggling around impatiently in Lockon's arms. Lockon smiled at the robot and made his way out of his room, shutting off the lights also. He walked down the hallway towards Allelujah's room. You could tell it was his due to the small protrusions on the door, courtesy of a pair of knives. (Sometimes, when Allelujah feels a bit down, Hallelujah comes out a bit homicidal. Everybody has to lock him in his room until Allelujah gets back in control. Though Allelujah does apologize later on.) Lockon knocked on the metal door and called out "Allelujah! Are you ready yet?"

A quieter voice responded. "Yes Lockon. I'm ready." There was some shuffling and the door opened to reveal Allelujah Haptism. From his costume, it seemed he was going as a werewolf.

He wore a garnish brown colored long sleeved shirt with black stripes going across the shirt. Draped over his shoulders was a large shawl of peach colored fur for a mane. An equally colored pair of pants he also wore with black stripes down the sides. On his feet and hands, he had a set of gloves and boots that appeared as brown wolf paws. The boots had small patches of fur around the top of each one. Behind him was a fake brown dog tail and on his head is a headband with a pair of fake brown dog ears. A plastic wolf muzzle lay on his chin.

Allelujah stared at Lockon's appearance. "Nice fangs." Lockon smirked at him "Nice whiskers." He began laughing as Allelujah face colored brightly. The one eyed Meister sighed quietly. "Can we please hurry up?"

"Sure, sure. Just make sure no little kids pull on your tail." Lockon teased lightly.

"You should make sure the lil toerags don' beat ya with garlic, fang boy." A gruff voice replied. The afro-mentioned 'Fang Boy' stopped in his tracks and looked back towards his teammate. "What?" The 'Wolf Man' shook his head softly. "Sorry. That was Hallelujah." Oh. Well that explained it.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go get the other two." Allelujah nodded in agreement and followed Lockon down the hallway to the next room. When they reached it, Lockon was just about to knock on it when the door opened by itself.

"Gah!" Lockon jumped back in surprise.

"Lockon Stratos. Allelujah Haptism." A neutral voice was heard. The addressed looked into the open doorway and found the youngest member of their team standing there.

Setsuna, after some careful persuasion, was convinced to dress as a mummy. White strips of gauze tape were wrapped continuously all over his body, courtesy of Dr. Moreno. The tape went down from his neck, to his arms, to his ankles, where a pair of black slipper shoes was in place. A white long sleeved shirt could be seen underneath some gauze strips that were coming loose. Around his head were several strips of gauze that partially covered his dark ebony hair. Setsuna stared blankly at his teammates while waiting for them to say something.

"Wow Setsuna! You look so cute as a mummy!" Lockon reached over and tried to give Setsuna a hug. But Setsuna dodged quickly at the last minute, even with the gauze constricting his movement. He went to stand next to Allelujah. "I must agree. You look nice, Setsuna." Allelujah added. The younger teen nodded.

"Thank you. Shall we get going now? We still have to retrieve Tieria Erde and then meet together with the rest of the crew on the deck." Setsuna said. To people's surprise, Halloween didn't bother Setsuna as much as they thought it would. Although the young Krugis boy frequently questioned the traditions, he went along with them. Lockon had suggested that it was Setsuna's inner child working, making his mind think like a kid. But all he got in response was an elbow to the gut.

For some reason, Lockon started to chuckle, almost deviously under his breath. Setsuna and Allelujah looked at him weirdly. "Lockon, why are you laughing like that?" Allelujah asked. He really hoped it wasn't something too bad.

Lockon looked at them with a devious glint in his eyes. "Oh-pfft- It's nothing… Just _wait_ till you see what we got Tieria to dress as." He continued to chuckle as he wandered away, Haro the Jack-O-Lantern following after him. The two left behind glanced at each other before doing the same. They did not want to know.

**Linebreak! Linebreak!**

"This is… This is…" Tieria couldn't even find words good enough to describe… this _abomination_. He was immensely annoyed that they were going to be celebrating this childish celebration called Halloween. Honestly, they were supposed to act professional and not let any distractions adhere them from their duties. But apparently, logic isn't on his side and he was forced to participate in this useless holiday.

In the beginning, it started off as mildly irritating. The entire ship was redecorated to coincide with the practice. Cobwebs and fake spiders were placed at every bend and corner of the ship. Plastic skeletons hung on random ceilings and numerous carved pumpkins were seated upon tables and desks. But the worst, oh the worst, was they had to dress up. _Dress up._ When he heard that specific detail, he drew the line there. He had made plans on hiding out in his room, but the combined forces of Sumeragi, Lockon, and Hallelujah (_where the hell did he come from?_) proved otherwise. Now he was forcibly roped into this charade.

Tieria stared at his reflection in annoyance. Why in the world did they believe he would look good in this? Well, there was no way he was going out in this. They could make him where it, but he wasn't going to show it. He would rather die.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Tieria! Are you still in there?"

'_God damn it.'_ Was all the bespectacled Meister could think. He sighed irritably. "Yes, Lockon Stratos. I am still in here."

"Well what are you waiting for? Come out so we can get going!" Lockon shouted through the door frame. A faint shout of_ 'Get going! Get going!'_ was heard also.

"Stratos, there is not a single chance that I am going out in public dressed…. Like _this_."

"Aw, come on Tieria! I bet you look nice." He could hear the amusement evident in Lockon's voice, that bastard.

"No."

"Okay then… But remember, you forced this upon yourself. Setsuna, do you still remember how to hack into the mainframe for the doors?" Oh no.

"Yes, I do. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it seems our dear buddy Tieria is a bit shy and wont come out of his room. Do you wish to help?" _Oh no._

"Setsuna F. Seiei, don't you even dare!" Tieria shouted.

"I am sorry, Tieria Erde. But I must see the reason as to why you are not coming out of your room. It could prove to be very important to know." And even though he couldn't here him, he could just feel the amusement radiating off the usually stoic teenager. And by the snickering sounds, the other two has found out about it too.

'_I'm not coming out. But the alternative is also unacceptable.'_ What should he choose? Be subjected to humiliation or fight it but get forcibly dragged away and **still** be humiliated.

Well he might as well go out with his dignity.

"Fine. I will come out." Tieria steeled himself, opened his door, and pulled it open, now in full view to his teammates.

Silence. Then….

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Lockon leaned against the wall, his form shaking as he laughed at the sight of Tieria.

"It is not funny!" Tieria shouted, his face turning a cherry red color.

Oh but it was. What costume did Tieria get. A witch. He wore a large dark purple cloak that partially covered his hands, which were covered by white gloves. Around the collar and edges of the cloak was a red and gold triangle patterns. The cloak managed to reach the floor, where his feet were barely visible, wearing violet moccasins. Around his neck was a skull charm tied up in yellow and purple ribbons. He still wore his glasses and on his head was a large purple witch's hat with dark pink fringe and an orange pumpkin decoration on the side of the hat. He even had a small broom clutched in his hand.

Allelujah coughed into his hand (_sorry paw_) to try and disguise his chuckles. Setsuna quietly looked away, but you could tell he saw it funny by the way his lips twitched up in a not smile. Tieria glared at all of them. "Let's just get this over with." He gritted through his teeth as he strode out past the others.

"W-Wait, Tieria! Ha-ha, come b-back, ha-ha! We're not laughing at you, we're laughing with you." Lockon called out, still laughing a bit.

"What do you mean we? I am not laughing." Setsuna commented. Lockon looked at him and said in a deadpan voice. "Yes you are. Your just doing it on the inside."

Setsuna blinked at the statement, then narrowed his eyes again. "Duly noted." He said, going silent again.

"I think we should follow Tieria before he does something he may regret." Allelujah said, pointing at the fuming glasses wearing Meister.

"Your probably right, Alle. Come on Haro, Setsu, lets go accompany our dearest Tie to the observation deck." Lockon through his arms around their shoulders and guided them after 'The Witch.'

'_Alle?' _Allelujah thought.

'_Setsu?' _Setsuna thought similarly.

**Linebreak! Linebreak!**

"Alright, is everybody ready?"

There was a round of cheering, with another round of less enthusiastic conferminations.

"Alright then! Lets get ready to go Trick or Treating!" Ms. Sumeragi announced.

The Ptolemois was stationed in the proximity of the Orbital elevator and was ready to be opened so the crew may enter. The entire Celestial Being crew was huddled in the main bay and was dressed up in there own unique costumes.

Ms. Sumeragi was dressed as a devil woman, with a short burgundy red dress, black heeled shoes, and small red devil horns atop her head. Christina was a rabbit girl with black bunny ears, tail and shoes with a tan colored dress with lighter colored fur lining around her neck. Feldt was a cat girl, with a long sleeved gray shirt and pants, a gold bell around her neck, and black cat ears and tail. Lichty was a skeleton, wearing a full body, elastic black suit with white skeleton bones all over himself. Lasse was a Frankenstein monster, wearing a black button up shirt, gray pants, and black shoes. All across his face was stitch marks that was applied on (with some help from Christina) and on the right side of his head was a plastic metal bolt, like on the real Frankenstein, except slightly bigger. And finally, Ian was a phantom character, with a black jacket, pants, and a cracked skull mask on the top left side of his head.

Ms. Sumeragi grinned at the group of misfits in front of her. "Okay. Here are the ground rules. When we get to the shuttle base in Tokyo, we'll go out in three groups. Chris, Feldt, and Lichty are in Group One." Chris and Lichty latched onto either side of Feldt, grinning widely. Feldt didn't even react surprised, just sighed a little. "Me, Lasse, and Ian are Group Two." The two men nodded at that happily. "And Lockon, Haro Setsuna, Allelujah, and Tieria. You guys are in Group Three." Lockon cheered at that, Haro copied Lockon, Allelujah smiled nervously, Setsuna didn't say a thing, and Tieria sighed in annoyance. "Remember guys. We will be staying out there until midnight. When you are done with your trips, just go back to the shuttle base and wait for everyone else there. Don't get separated from each other, Tokyo can get pretty crowded this time of year, with the parties. Everybody understands?" she explained.

" Yes Ms. Sumeragi." The people there answered.

Ms. Sumeragi nodded. "Good. Now lets head out and have some fun!" With that, she marched forward to the shuttle door, everybody following after her.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Christina exclaimed.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see all the people down there." Lichty added.

"I guess it will be fun." Feldt noted.

"Oh come on Feldt! Don't be such a stick in the mud. It's Halloween!" Chris stated, looping her arm with Feldt's. Feldt smiled slightly. "Whatever you say Chris."

"I haven't been trick-or-treating since I was a kid." Ian said, scratching at his hair. Lasse snickered.

"Yeah and when was that? Over 50 years ago?" Lasse laughed as Ian reached over to smack him upside the head. "Hush your mouth, you!"

Lockon laughed quietly as he saw Lasse get hit. "Candy. Candy. Candy. Candy." He repeated under his breath as he walked. Haro flew around him repeating "Candy! Candy!" This was going to be a good night. He hasn't really been able to celebrate any holidays since he lost his family. He never realized how much he missed doing them. But now he was going to make up for lost time. And he would be sure to explain all the fun of Halloween to his dear fun-deprived friends.

"Lockon. You are falling behind." Setsuna's monotone voice said. Lockon shook himself out of his stupor and grinned, his vampire teeth glistening. He ruffled Setsuna's half covered hair. "Sorry. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Oh, just how I am going to show you guys how to have the best Halloween in your lifetime."

"Joy for us." Tieria muttered sarcastically. Out of nowhere, a brown paw came over and tugged Tieria's witch hat over his face. Tieria growled under his breath as he fought to get the hat from over his eyes. Then he heard _that _voice.

"Don' be sucha fun sucker, _Miss Witch_." That annoying, evil voice that he dreaded hearing every time _he_ appeared.

Setsuna and Lockon looked at Allelujah and sure enough, his left eye was covered by his hair and his right eye was a bright silver hue. A sadistic smile was on his lips as he laughed and ran away from the furious purple haired Meister. "You can' catch me!" he taunted, looking over his shoulder.

"Hallelujah Haptism! I am going to MURDER YOU!" Tieria called out angrily, running after the werewolf, waving his small broom in the air threateningly.

"Oh damn! Come on, Setsuna! We gotta stop them!" Lockon shouted, running after his wayward friends. Setsuna jogged after him, Haro following them saying "Tieria no kill! Tieria no kill!"

**Linebreak! Linebreak!**

After managing to wrangle in Tieria from killing Hallelujah(not before he managed to get a few good whacks in with his broom) and admonishing the split personality that he won't get any candy if he misbehaved, everyone set off. The ride down to Earth was fairly smooth. That is until Lichty decided that it was too quiet. So he decided to sing. In about fifteen minutes, it ended up with Lichty, Chris, Haro, Lockon, Sumeragi, and Lasse singing "This is Halloween" in an off-key tone. Many people got annoyed with having to listen to them sing the kiddy song. But they didn't stop no matter how many death threats they received. So the rest of the flight was spent hearing this. " Boys and Girls of every age. Wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see. This, our town of Halloween. This is Halloween. This is Halloween. Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!" The five singers laughed as they sang the song again. For the continued sanity of the passengers, the trip ended and Ian, Setsuna, Allelujah, Feldt, and Tieria herded the people (and robot) out before they could sing the song for the 7th time in a row.

After leaving the station, everyone gathered into their groups and left for their separate festivities.

Let the fun begin.

**Linebreak! Linebreak!**

_With Group One_

"Trick or Treat! Smell my feet! Give me something good to eat!"

"Lichty. Calm down. We'll get our candy."

"Yeah! So keep yourself in one piece."

"Too late for that! I'm already in pieces."

Lichty and Chris laughed at the joke while Feldt shook her head in exasperation. They were walking around in the Eastern area of Tokyo, looking for any candy vendors. They were having no luck so far.

"I think we should have turned right instead of left at that street corner guys."

"You might be right Feldt. Lichty, I think we made a wrong turn!"

"Nonsense! This is the right way! I can feel it in my bones. Heh! Get it? _Bones_?"

The girls watched the skeleton man walk away, swinging his bag in the air. They turned to look at each other.

"Feldt, do you…."

"I already have my PDA in my pocket. It has a GPS system."

"Good."

**Linebreak! Linebreak!**

_With Group Two_

"Hey, would you look at that!"

Lasse and Ian turned their heads to see what Ms. Sumeragi was pointing at. The devil-dressed woman was grinning excitedly, pointing at a stand that was selling alcohol of every kind.

"Uh, Ms. Sumeragi? I don't think you should be drinking right now."

"Don't worry Lasse. I'll only have a few shots and then we can keep moving."

"Ms. Sumeragi! Wait!"

It was too late. Ms. Sumeragi was already walking over to the stand, waving over the bartender.

"Bartender! Give me a whisky!"

Lasse sighed while Ian shook his head in remorse.

"This isn't going to end well." The engineer said.

"You're telling me."

**Linebreak! Linebreak!**

_With Group Three_

"Wait for it. Wait for it…."

_Pop!_

"Whoo! I win!"

Lockon whooped in joy as he won some more candy. Setsuna, Allelujah, and Tieria stood at other game stands. The four of them had found a street auction where win you win a game, instead of prizes, you win candy.

"Here is your candy, sir." The man behind the stand, who was dressed as a zombie, congratulated. The auburn-haired man giddily took his prize and looked through it.

"Nice! I got three Hershey's bars, two 3 Musketeers, and a Kit-Kat. Allelujah, what did you get?"

Lockon turned around to Allelujah, who was originally playing a ring toss. "Um- I got some jellybeans, a few Starburst and Oreos." He counted up the candies in his bag.

"Alright. A good start. Let's check up on the other two." Lockon looked around to find the two other members of his team. He spotted a large purple witch hat in the crowd and bustled over to it. "Hey Tieria! How are you doing over here?"

Tieria spared no glance at him. "How do you _think_ I am doing?" The _'Witch'_ returned back to what he was doing. Lockon looked over his shoulder, his cape shifting slightly. "Not too well, I say."

"Shut up." Tieria snapped. "This activity requires a lot of patience and accuracy."

"Seriously? Ring Toss requires all of that?" Lockon asked.

Tieria rolled his eyes lightly and waved around the brightly neon-colored rings in his hand. "Of course. Why do you think most people fail at this game?"

"Um- Because the front men usually cheat at the game. No offense though, dude." Lockon added after seeing the nasty glare the game keeper, who was a swamp monster, was giving him.

"Could you please go already, **sir**?" The game man asked. He was obviously annoyed with the fact that the customer in front of him was taking so _**damn long**_. Tieria scowled lightly at the lined up bottles before he threw the rings all at once. The two men around him would be very much surprised to see that the rings each went into a bottle. They stared, their mouths gaping.

'_How did he do that?'_ was the question running through their heads.

"I believe you owe me a prize." Tieria intoned. And you would almost miss it, but you could see the smugness in his face, that only lasted for a few seconds.

The swamp monster nodded shakily. "S-Sure." He handed over the bag of candy to Tieria, who dipped his head in approval before walking away. Lockon snapped out of his stupor and followed after the purple haired meister.

"Where are Allelujah Haptism and Setsuna F. Seiei?" Tieria looked around the area, trying to spot them with some difficulty. The place was flooded with numerous people, and little kids were running around the streets, playing. Lockon looked around when he heard a shout.

"Over here!"

The two turned around to see Allelujah waving at them from a goldfish stand. They quickly walked over to the one-eyed man. When they got there, they also saw Setsuna crouched down on the ground. He seemed to be concentrating on the activity solely in front of him. Lockon reached out to ask him what he was doing, but Allelujah stopped him.

"He needs silence to keep his cool." The '_werewolf_'' stated.

'_Vampire'_ Lockon was about to make a snarky comment on how Setsuna doesn't lose his cool ever but held it in. He stared around the area and noticed, in surprise, all of the people gathered around. The crowd was staring at Setsuna in a combination of awe, confusion, and – was that worship? He looked down to see what kind of game he was playing.

"Setsuna? Are you catching goldfish?"

"Yes." The dark-skinned boy stated. That was when Lockon noticed the sheer amount of goldfish that had been put aside on the counter. He also noticed the numerous bags of candy among the _mummy's _feet. Lockon blinked and leaned over towards Allelujah. "Just how many rounds has he won so far?" he whispered in his ear.

Allelujah blinked and mentally counted the fish. "About fourteen rounds when I found him." He replied.

"Damn." Lockon said "How long do you think he can keep going?" He could faintly hear Haro cheering their young teammate on with "Go Setsuna! Go Setsuna!"

"That is not the true question you should be asking." Tieria replied from in between them. Both men jumped back in surprise. Since when did he get there?

"Oh? Then what is?" Lockon asked.

"The true question is how much more candy the stand owner can give him before he has run out."

**Linebreak! Linebreak!**

Lichty looked around. "Okay… Something is really up guys." He said

"Gee, ya think?" Chris said sarcastically, pushing up one of her bunny ears from her face. Feldt nodded from behind her, fiddling with her cat tail. The three of them were now standing in the middle of nowhere. Somehow, after numerous turns(and pleas from the girls to let them lead go unheard) they managed to end up in some abandoned street. Leftover wrappers littered the ground and the wind lifted them away.

"Lichty, just admit it. We're _lost_." Christina said slowly to her cyborg friend.

"But-But..!" Lichty waved his arms around frantically. "But I was so _sure_ that this was the right way! I was so sure! Oh man..!- I'm really sorry for this guys." The skeleton boy ended his rant softly, looking depressed, like a little kid who didn't get what he wanted for Christmas.

"Aw, don't worry about it Lichty. It's not your fault." Christina came over and wrapped an arm around Lichty's shoulder. "You just wanted to help, that's all." Here, Chris gave him a wink. "Besides! Feldt here can lead us back to the fun in no time. Isn't that right Feldt?" Christina looked over to her best friend.

The pink-haired girl nodded her head, a small smile coming upon her lips. "Yes. My PDA can lead us back to the main street."

"Great!" Christina wrapped another arm around Feldt's shoulder. "Let's get to those parties!"

Lichty pumped his fist in the air and Feldt smiled again.

**Linebreak! Linebreak!**

_Plop!_

"Another round!"

"Good lord! This lady is on a roll!"

"This is her sixteenth one. How long can she keep going?"

The patrons of the bar stand looked on in amazement as the woman dressed as a devil beat another person. A little farther away, Lasse looked on in exasperation. He put his hand to his forehead and sighed. "How could this have happened?" he asked himself.

Oh yeah. Now he remembered. Somehow, he didn't know how, but somehow Ms. Sumeragi got roped into a drinking contest. Despite reminders on how she shouldn't be doing that, she went with it anyways. And she was winning. So, so much.

And where was Ian, you may ask.

"Get me another one!" Ian shouted, slamming his pint on the table much like Ms. Sumeragi did. Sometime during Ms. Sumeragi's seventh drink, Ian decided he wanted to join in too. And so here they were now. Two grown adults chugging away like no tomorrow while a barely adult teenager looked on in embarrassment.

"Guys, I think you've had enough." Lasse stated.

"Oh, don't be such a let down, Lasse! He-he, Lasse, like the dog." Sumeragi giggled while holding her drink.

"Yeah! It does sound like the dog's name!"

"Since when did I become the adult."

**Linebreak! Linebreak!**

Lockon stared.

Allelujah stared.

Tieria stared.

Haro flew around excitedly.

Setsuna remained unphased.

"Thirty…" Lockon began. "You won that game thirty times in a row. How is that even possible?" Allelujah nodded, also wanted to know the answer. Tieria didn't say anything.

Setsuna shrugged a little. "I guess I am just good at the game." Yes, very good. In fact, so good, the owner just snapped and gave Setsuna the rest of the candy. As they were walking away, they could here him muttering to himself, something about 'needing to find a new job' and 'never underestimate short blank-eyed boys.'

"Good my ass!" Lockon shouted. "You completely cleaned up the place."

"Mm-hm." Allelujah added.

"Indeed." Tieria admitted.

Setsuna hummed to himself and dug through his large candy bag. There were a lot of different types of sweets in here, most of them though appeared to be chocolate. He stopped when he suddenly came upon a small colorful bag. He picked it up. It was about the length of his hand, and was wrapped up in a bright fire engine red color. On the front was small circles that were different colors. He blinked slowly. What were these?

Carefully, he opened the package and picked up a small circle candy, which was red, like the wrapper. Setsuna popped it into his mouth and chewed it slowly. The boy blinked in surprise. This candy was good. Very good.

"Lockon." Setsuna caught the attention of his older teammate.

"Yes, Setsuna?"

"What are these?" He showed the bag of candy to Lockon. Lockon stared and replied "Those are Skittles."

"Skittles."

"Yeah, Skittles. Little bit-sized candies that come in different colors with different flavors. Each flavor is themed after a fruit flavor."

"Skittles…." Setsuna stared at the Skittles intently.

"Yes Skitt- wait a minute. _Wait a minute_. Do you like Skittles, Setsuna?" Lockon questioned in disbelief.

Setsuna's head turning away from him was all he needed to know. The vampire laughed heartily, almost losing his teeth in the middle of it. Allelujah laughed as well, though not as loudly, and even Tieria cracked a smile at the fun. The mummy boy could feel his cheeks getting slightly hot from the laughter. Damn it, he does not blush.

"And now your blushing." Damn. Gloved hands reached over and pinched at Setsuna's cheeks. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about! All kids like candy."

Setsuna was very ,very tempted to bite at Lockon's fingers (he didn't care if they had gloves or not, he'll bite through them too) but suddenly froze when he felt a piece of cool metal touch his back. He also felt Lockon's fingers retracting from his face.

"Don't try anything funny." A nasally voice sounded behind him. Eyes narrowed, Setsuna turned his head slightly to the side to get a good look at his assailant. It was a boy, he looked about sixteen, with spiked up red hair and dark brown eyes. He was dressed as a gangster, with the Armani suit, Fedora hat and everything. Behind him, were six other boys, who were similarly themed in costume. They all crowded behind the redhead, nasty grins on their faces. All seven teens were carrying around gaudy looking suitcases, which seemed to be filled with candy.

"Hello, Toilet-head." The red-head spoke up, looking Setsuna up and down. From behind, the other guys began to surround Allelujah, Tieria, and Lockon. Setsuna glared at the boy. He didn't say anything.

"Whoa there fellows. What's with all of this?" Lockon raised his hands in a peaceful gesture, trying to calm down the mass. Allelujah was looking around wearily, eyeing the gangster teens with a careful eye. Tieria was sending a cold glare at all of them, his gaze nearly sending chills down their spines.

"What's it look like, Fangy? Were holding you up." The red head spoke. "Now give us all your goods and your little friend won't get sliced." Here, he pushed the blade closer to Setsuna's back.

"Is that so…." Lockon said slowly, glancing up at Setsuna's eyes. They met and an understanding flew between them. They turned their glances to their teammates. They looked each other dead in the eye. They all understood what needed to be down. They just needed the right moment.

"Hey boss." One of the goons called out, sliding over to Tieria. "They got a real cute chick with them too. Say, how about you come with us darling?" The goon slid his arm around Tieria's shoulders, pulling him close. Tieria shuddered as he restrained the urge to break the fool's fingers. And why did he mistake him for a female. He. Was. Not. A. **Girl!**

Allelujah had his eye narrowed carefully, looking towards Lockon for approval. Lockon gave it before shifting his gaze to Tieria. He gave him the approval to do as he wished. Setsuna's fists tightened slightly as he waited. _Almost there_.

"I must disappoint you by saying that I am not a girl." Tieria said dully, but there was an icy hint of anger in his voice. The goon looked surprised, backing away, but not before Tieria grabbed his hand and flipped him to the ground. The red head yelled for the others to fight and raised his knife, but not before Setsuna raised his bandage-covered elbow and drove it into the guy's stomach. The air was knocked out of him and Setsuna took this chance to swat the knife away. With speed he really shouldn't possess while wrapped up in bandages, Setsuna drove three punches into the red heads chest before punching him in the face. The guy went out like a light.

The other were faring well. Lockon was engaged in a fistfight with one of the goons, dodging all his hits, while grinning. He ducked under another punch and swept the guys feet from under him, sending him tumbling to the ground. Another one tried to sneak up behind him, but Lockon twisted his elbow just right, driving his fist into the teen's face, most likely breaking his nose.

Allelujah was sending out jabs into the another man, hitting his pressure points, before driving a roundhouse kick into his side. Tieria kneed one guy in the gut, before driving his knee again into his chin. The man fell, clutching his jaw in pain. However, they failed to notice the last one. He was sneaking up behind Setsuna, about to get the drop on him when –

"Save Setsuna! Save Setsuna!"

A bright orange blur flew through the air and conked the guy in the head, knocking him unconscious instantly. Setsuna looked up and found Haro floating in the air, waving his wings (those were wings right?) angrily. The ones who were left conscious fled the sight.

"Well that was fun." Lockon said after a few moments. Tieria gave him a cold glare.

"That was not fun." He stated frostily.

"Your just angry that one guy mistook you for a girl."

"Don't make me hit you…"

"Setsuna, what are you doing?"

The auburn and purple haired men looked up from their argument. Their black-haired teammate was rifling through one of the opened suitcases of the unconscious gangsters. He stood up when he heard his name, his arms laden with bunches of tiny red bags.

"Skittles." He answered bluntly.

"I sense a new obsession." Allelujah whispered to his teammates.

"Oh dear god." Lockon placed his head in his hand. Setsuna ate his skittles without a care.

**Linebreak! Linebreak!**

It was finally midnight. The citizens of Earth wandered around Tokyo, there arms filled to the brim with treats and their spirits high. The Gundam Meisters traveled back to the Orbital Elevator Station, careful with their numerous bags. After their thug encounter, they had continued on with playing the games. Due to their skills, they gained a _lot_ of candy. Enough to keep them happy for months to come.

"Hey you guys!" They turned around to see Christina and Lichty waving at them rapidly. Feldt waved at them at a normal rate. The group went on to their comrades.

"Hey guys. How was your night?" Allelujah asked placidly.

"It was awesome! We went to the party district. There was loads of dancing, games, and so much candy! Lots and lots of candy! I didn't know they had that much! Especially chocolate! They had dozens of chocolate bars! I ate a lot of them! They were so good! Did I totally tell you guys how much candy they had!" Lichty was nearly bouncing on the ground in his sugar-filled frenzy.

"What's up with him?" Lockon asked what everyone was thinking. Chris shook her head.

"Too much candy. I tried to warn him, but he didn't listen." She lamented. Lichty ran past her, and Chris grabbed onto the back of his suit. "Lichty stay still."

"Where is Ms. Sumeragi, Ian, and Lasse?" Feldt questioned. Yeah, where were they?

"_Here_."

The young adults (except Lichty) turned around and blanched. Lasse, with candy bags in his arms, was dragging forward a very wasted Sumeragi and Ian. Behind him, was a small wagon that carried a large gold trophy. They stared.

"Lasse, what happened?" Chris asked.

"Drinking. Ms. Sumeragi and Ian. Contest. Couldn't stop them. Drunk party." Was all the dark-haired man answered as he tiredly dragged the drunken duo to the train.

"Ohh Canada! Our home and native land! True patriot love in all thy sons command!" Ms. Sumeragi drunkenly sang.

" With glowing hearts we see thee rise, The true North strong and free!" Ian followed after her.

They left the gaggle of bystanders staring after them.

"…What were they _singing_?" Surprisingly, Tieria asked that.

"I think that was the Canadian national anthem." Allelujah put in, stunned.

"Who?" Setsuna asked. **(1.)**

"You mean what, Setsuna. And don't ask." Lockon told him. With that, the Celestial Being crew marched their way to the Orbital train, where they would be sent to they home in the stars.

Setsuna sat down quietly and looked around. Ian. Ms. Sumeragi, and Lichty (who crashed after his sugar high) was sleeping in their seats, dead to the world. Lasse was also napping, his head leaning against the window pane. Christina and Feldt were quietly exchanging candy from their seats in the front. Tieria was silently looking out the window with Allelujah next to him, who was munching on some jellybeans. Lockon took a seat next to Setsuna, Haro in his lap.

"So Setsuna. How did you like your first Halloween?" the Irish man asked.

Setsuna thought about it for a second. Then quietly said, "It was… nice."

Lockon grinned. "That's good to hear little buddy. Hey, maybe we can do this again next year!"

"You wish." Tieria quietly reprimanded, though he was not all that into it.

Lockon waved him off. "You're no fun. Ooh! We can celebrate all the other holidays! Thanksgiving, Christmas- you'd like Christmas, Setsuna- New Years…."

As Lockon listed off all the other holidays, Setsuna looked out his own window. The stars shown brightly in the pristine darkness of space.

Giving off a tiny smile, Setsuna chewed on another piece of Skittles candy. Under his breath, he quietly hummed a song.

_Boys and Girls of every age._

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see._

_This, our town of Halloween._

_This is Halloween._

_This is Halloween._

_Halloween._

_Halloween._

_Halloween._

_Halloween._

_Halloween…._

_The End_

**(Climbs over metaphorical wall of writer's block) Neeeeehhhhh! Finally! I thought I would never be able to finish this! And the word count! It's huge! It's amazing! IT'S OVER 6000! (Gets shot in the head)**

**(Magically revives) Any who, I have spent the past five hours typing this up and I am so glad because I feel like passing out. But I like the result of the story. You guys had better appreciate this one! And hey you guys, tell me something! Do you think I should keep writing oneshots like this? Like for every holiday that comes up. Because if you like the idea, I would **_**so**_** go with the idea. Tell me what you think of it in your reviews!**

**Yes, I added a Hetalia reference. Sue me.**

**Tomorrow is Thanksgiving people! So I wont be on here since my family from both sides is coming over to my house for Thanksgiving… God, that's a lot people. But lucky for you, I will be here on Saturday for updating. I don't know what I will update, but I will! **

**Well, its time for me to go. I'm sleepy and I run on nine hours of sleep. See you guys later! Ichinichi wo! Neeeeehhhhh!**


End file.
